


Of Fire and Blood and Golden Things

by PhoenixCall



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Smaug POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCall/pseuds/PhoenixCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of Smaug the Great and Terrible told by the most reliable source: himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fire and Blood and Golden Things

Like a shadow  
In the night,  
Through the mountains  
Towards the hold,

Shouts of men and dwarves alike,  
Terror, fire, blood, and fright.

The town, it fell  
In flames and wails,  
The river red and thick and warm.

The screams, they rang  
All day and night  
Till Durin’s Door I reached at last.

They stood and fought,  
The pitiful folk.  
Like leaves I swept them to and fro.

A shadow of fear,  
Of terror and power.  
Slashing claws and searing fire.

The hold, it fell  
To my great might.  
Those foolish dwarves all ran in fright.

The caverns deep and vast and great.  
The gold, the gold!  
Oh, what a sight!  
A home, a bed, the perfect prize!

And so I slept both day and night  
While all the world looked on in fright.

A strange new scent.  
I awoke with a start.  
Who dare disturb my sacred rest!

“Well thief!  
I smell you and I feel your air.  
I hear your breath.  
Come along!  
Help yourself again,  
There is plenty and to spare!"

The lying rascal,  
A flatterer for sure,  
Yet a thief he was and a thief, no more.

“Clue-finder,  
Web-cutter,  
The stinging fly,  
Ringwinner,  
Luckwearer."

I scoffed and laughed.  
The little fool.  
He’ll die, he’ll die  
Like all the rest!

But no!  
He’s gone, he’s gone!

The sneaky, lying little beast!  
Friend of dwarves of Kings deceased.  
I’ll show him. I’ll show them all.  
No more thieves will come to call.

Like a shadow  
In the night,  
Through the mountains  
Towards the town.

The screams the cries,  
Oh what delight!  
Fear me! Fear the night!

But, wait! What’s that?  
A man alone.  
A bow he draws with arrow black.

“The fool,” I laugh.  
“My armor is strong.  
No craft of man can  
Pierce me through.”

Low I dive.  
He’ll die, the dolt.  
My teeth and claws shall tear him through.

Pain! The Pain!  
Like fire it burns!  
Straight through the heart,  
It burns, it burns!

A shriek so great  
Rang through the night.  
It deafened man,  
Felled trees, split stone.

I fell and fell,  
Crashed to the ground.  
The pain, the pain! Oh, curse the man!

A gushing whirl,  
And then the end.


End file.
